


Afghanistan, Scars and Trust

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arc Reactor, Getting Together, I Tried, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Pining, Scars, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust, Trust Issues, and kissing scenes, author sucks at smut, hope it's not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Random Word Prompt</p><p>Afghanistan. Scars. Trust.</p><p>or </p><p>Steve and Bucky make it their mission to date Tony and things get a little complicated before they can go all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlotte123456789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/gifts).



> This is for a from charlotte123456789
> 
> The full prompt was
> 
> And now I hope you aren't to busy but I have a three word prompt so I'm hoping that you can do this :-) - Afghanistan, scars and trust. Make a work of art out of them!
> 
> No smut, because i can't write that for shit or kissing scene, which i have so hopefully it doesn't suck. If it does feel free to tell me how i can make it better
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy.

“I… I love him Bucky.” Steve admits quietly

“You love Tony?” Bucky clarifies.

“I do, but I also love you. And I don’t know if I can choose.” Steve says honestly

“Well, I won’t make you.” Bucky says

“No, don’t break up with me so I can date him. That’s not what I want.” Steve says strongly.

“I wasn’t.” Bucky says with a  smile “I was gonna say we can date him.”

“We?” Steve asks

“Yeah, we. I love him too, Steve. He’s a lovable loser, what can I say.” Bucky admits

“So you want all three of us to date?”

“Yes.” Bucky says confidently

“Okay.” Steve says hesitantly and then nods “Okay.” He says confidently “how do we do this?”

“We’re calling it Operation: Date Tony Stark. Step one is simple.” Bucky and Steve come up with a plan

 

“Sir, Mr. Barnes is at the door.” JARVIS tells Tony

“Let him in.” Tony says continuing his work. After a few moments Tony stands up “JARIVS, did you let him in?”

“He is currently on the couch.”

“What?” Tony says turning around to see Bucky lying on the couch with a smile “What are you doing here?”

“Making sure you don’t blow yourself up.”

“Dummy's on fire extinguisher.”

“Keeping you company then. Don’t worry I won’t talk.”

“Okay… sure.”   Tony turns back to his work.

 

“Sir, Captain Rogers is at the door.”

“Let him in.”

“Here you are.” Steve says looking at Bucky “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” He give Bucky a quick wink. “What are you doing?”

“Reading.” Bucky answers as Tony watches the interaction.

“Well, it’s date night. Come on.”

“Oh yeah.” Bucky nods getting up “Hey Tony, you want to join?” Bucky asks with a smile

“No.” Tony says shortly turning around. “I’m not hungry.” I don’t want to intrude is not said.

“Suit yourself.” Bucky says with a shrug and they leave. Tony sighs and gets to his work.

 

“Sir, Captain Rogers is at the door.”

“Is it date night again?” Tony asks Bucky who is on his couch again but makes a motion with his hand indicating that he can come in

“No.” Bucky says nonchalantly

“Steve?” Tony asks as Steve takes seat next to Bucky

“Tony.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Spending time with the love of my life.” Steve says looking at Tony.

“Mhmm… why in here?” Tony asks

“Because that’s where he always seems to be.” Tony shakes his head not getting what Steve is saying

“Whatever. No kissing or sex on my couch. Got it?” They nod and turn back to their reading, drawing and work.

 

“Tony. I baked cookies you want some?” Steve asks as Tony comes to get coffee a few days later.

“What kind?”

“White chocolate chip.” Steve says with a smile

“Most people just do chocolate chip.” Tony says skeptically. Only Tony doesn’t like regular chocolate chip which is why he’s skeptical.

“Well, I like white chocolate better. Why, do you not?” Steve says like he doesn’t know better.

“No… white chocolate chip is good. Thanks.” He takes one off the counter. “They’re good.” Tony says after a bite

“Ooo Cookies!” Clint says running into the room

“Not for you!” Steve says pushing his hands away

“What? Why not?”

“Because I made them for Bucky and Tony.” Steve says with a smile Tony looking shocked and confused.

“That’s not fair. It’s a rule, you bake you share.”

“I am sharing. Just not with you.” Steve says

“It’s fine. He can have some of mine.” Tony says hoping off the stool. Clint grins and grabs one off the counter as Steve and Tony give each other confused looks wondering why the other did that.

“I have to get back to work.” Tony says leaving his half eaten cookie and without coffee.

Steve just frowns and watches him leave

“You got it bad.” Clint says with a laugh and Steve sends him a glare.

 

“Dinner is ready.” Steve says half a week later

“You haven’t been cooking.” Tony says without turning around to look at the pair on his couch. Again.

“I figured out how to use a crockpot.” Steve beams “It’s a lot easier than I thought.”

“What’d you make?”

“Chicken and stuffing.” Steve says looking at Tony.

“Stuffing…?” Tony asks quietly And Steve and Bucky grin knowing its Tony’s favorite side.

“Yeah. Do you not like stuffing?” Steve asks innocently.

“No, I do.” Tony says quietly

“You want to join us?” Bucky says smiling.

“Uh… yeah. Maybe just this once. For the stuffing.” Tony says putting his work down. “It’s my favorite side dish.” Tony admits and Steve and Bucky smile

“Really?” Steve asks “I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, especially when you put it in the turkey… I went to thanksgiving with Rhodey a few times and that’s how his mom made it. It was orgasmic.” Tony remembers and Chuckles “Rhodey didn’t appreciate me using those words, but his mom laughed and said thank you. I basically ate all the stuffing by myself.”

“Well, I hope this is good.” Steve says with a smile

 

Tony actually moans when he takes a bite making Steve and Bucky smile and laugh.

“Sorry.” Tony says a mouth full of food. “This, Steve, this is orgasmic.” He takes another bite and sighs in delight.

“No need to apologize.” Steve says with a laugh. “It is very good.”

“You have to make this more often.” Tony chuckles “This is just. Ugh. I need more.” Tony says standing up

“You haven’t even finished what you have.” Tony looks over at Steve. 

“I’ll eat it don’t worry.” Tony says with a smile

 

Tony groans rubbing his stomach “You should have stopped me!”

“Why? You never eat so you piling it in is a good thing.” Steve says as they lay on the couch Bucky on one side Steve on the other, tony laying across both of them. His head in Bucky’s lap and his feet in Steve’s.

“Contrary to popular belief, I eat all the time. You just don’t see me.” Tony says sighing as Bucky plays with his hair and Steve rubs his feet.

“What do you eat?”

“Smoothies. Dummy makes em all the time. Well, I can only eat some of them, because he tries to poison me with motor oil.” Steve and Bucky snap their eyes to him “What? JARVIS makes sure that I don’t die. It’s fine.”

“You should eat stuff that isn’t liquefied.” Steve says

“Ugh, you’re not my boyfriend’s so you can’t nag me.”

“We could be.” Bucky says looking down at him

“What?” Tony asks sitting up missing the comfy position. “Did I hear you correct?”

“Yes. You did.”

“Well no.” Tony says standing up and running out of their

“Wait Tony!” Bucky and Steve call but he’s already gone.

“We should have waited.” Bucky mumbles “I should have waited.”

“It’s not your fault. The operation is still a go.” Bucky nods and Steve pulls him into his lap. “He’s not going anywhere.”

 

“I’m leaving.” Tony says to himself “A sudden vacation in Malibu sounds perfect this time of year.” Tony looks outside to the spring weather.

“Why are you leaving?” Natasha asks scaring the wits out of him.

“No reason.” Tony says once he’s recovered.

“Mhmm. Could it have to do with Bucky and Steve’s Operation: Date Tony Stark?” Natasha asks

“What?” Tony asks “No, that wasn’t a real thing. They just want to sleep with me. They don’t want to date me.” Tony says confidently

“You really think that?” Natasha asks “All the time they’ve been spending in the lab, cooking for you baking for you, watching you, drawing you.”

“They draw me?” Tony asks

“Steve does.”

“No, it’s not real.” Tony says then mumble “they wouldn’t want someone like me.”

“Oh, Tony.” Natasha says with a soft smile “Don’t run away. Hear them out.” Without another word she’s gone Tony walking to the confines of his lab.

“Black out mode, 767492.”

“Sir, if a may-“

“You may not.” Tony says stiffly

“Of course, Sir.”  Black out mode is for 72 hours or until tony changes it.

“Sir, Mr. Barnes and Captain Rogers are at the door.”

“Too bad we’re in black out mode.”

“They asked me to relay this message to you.” Steve’s voice rings through the lab. “tony, we’re sorry  if we brought it up too quickly. But we do, we really do want to date you. Not just sex, like you’re probably thinking. But like dates and romantic-y things together. All 3 of us. We just… want to talk about it. Don’t do anything rash. And don’t shut us out. We care, Okay?” His voice dies down

“I’m going to sleep.” Tony says to himself and lays on the couch that Steve and Bucky are constantly on. It even smells like them. Tony groans and goes and lays on the floor.

 

“Sir, Captain Rogers is at the door.”

“Again?” Tony asks rubbing his eyes and groaning from the floor.

“I’m afraid he never left.” Tony sighs

“Seriously?” tony mumbles to himself “Is Bucky there?”

“Afraid so.” JARVIS says

“How long do you think they plan on staying?”

“All night, as they have repeatedly told me when I have told them you enacted protocol 767492.”

Tony cringes “I can wait them out.”

“Undoubtedly, Sir.”  Tony nods and gets to work.

“Are they still there?” Tony asks after a few hours of work

“About half an hour ago, Mr. Barnes went to use the restroom. He has since returned with blankets and pillows.”

“Are they sleeping?”

“No, Bucky is reading and Steve is drawing.”

“Let them in.” Tony sighs reluctantly.

“The door unlocked.” He hears Bucky say to Steve.

“He let us in?”

“Or JARVIS did.” Bucky says soflty standing up

“You think Tony’s hurt?” Steve says perking up

“I’m fine.” Tony calls sitting on the bench. The come in the room with blankets draped around them. “You guys are going to be the death of me.” Tony rolls his eyes

“What changed your mind?” Steve asks settling on the couch.

“JARIVS informed me you were camping out. Stairs[ are shit on your back.” Tony shrugs “I don’t want to talk.” Tony informs

“Okay.” Bucky says putting his feet up “We don’t have to talk. Go back to work.” Bucky says snuggling next to Steve who is also content just drawing.

Tony looks at the shocked but nods and starts working… for about 10 minutes

“Okay, Stop it.” Tony says turning around.

“We’re not doing anything.” Steve says looking up “Well, nothing we haven’t done a 100 times before.”

“No, you just sitting here. Like… like nothing’s wrong. Stop it.” Tony demands

“Nothing is wrong.” Bucky says looking at him “This is where we want to be.”

“No. You can’t just say you want to date me and then live on my couch again.”

“You said you didn’t want to talk.” Bucky says sitting up. “We’re respecting that.”

“If you want sex, I won’t do it.” Tony says outright.

“We don’t want sex.” Steve says and Bucky nudges him “Okay, yes we want sex, but not right now. We want to date you. Like date, date.” Tony sighs

“See, that’s not how things work.” Tony says sitting on the stool

“On what planet does date not have to equal sex?” Steve ask “We don’t have to have sex if you don’t want it.” Steve says “We care about you, not your body.”

“Clearly.” Tony mumbles “Who would?”

“What was that?” Bucky asks not quite as good hearing.

“Tony…” Steve says frowning as he heard what Tony has said

“Shut up, you weren’t supposed to her that.”

“Why wouldn’t we want your body?” Steve asks

“You’re sexy as hell.” Bucky adds now understanding the problem

“I’m not talking about this with you.” Tony says crossing his arms.

“But you’ve always been so confident with your sex life and your body. I don’t understand.”

“Look, if my body really doesn’t matter to you, then you’ll let the topic drop.” Tony says pointedly

“Okay. We won’t push. But that doesn’t mean we don’t want to date you.”

“Tasha said something about Operation: Date Tony Stark?” Tony says with a raised eyebrow

“How does she know about that?” Bucky asks Steve

“I don’t know. She seems to know everything though.”

“Well anyway, yes. We, as in my and Bucky want to date you. Both of us.”

“Like a threesome?” Tony asks

“Not exactly.” Bucky says “Have you heard of polyamorous relationship?”

“Well… yeah. It’s not a real though.” Tony pauses “is it?” Tony asks

“It can be. And it is in rare occasion. Like hopefully this one.” Steve informs

“But…” Tony doesn’t finish

“Okay let me ask you this.” Bucky starts “If Steve right now, asked you to date him and only him would you say yes?” Bucky asks confidently

“Yes.” Tony answers easily. Steve smiles

“Now, If I asked you right now to date me and only me, would you say yes?” Bucky asks slightly more nervous

“Probably.” Tony says hesitantly, then thinks “Yes i definitly would.” Bucky smiles

“Okay, so, Steve. If I asked you right now, ignoring our relationship for a moment, if you would date Tony and only Tony, would you say yes.”

Steve nods “Yep, definitely.”

 “Okay now of course me and Steve are dating so we can cancel that part of the equation out. So now, Bucky?” Bucky asks himself “Yes, self?” He answers “Ignoring your relationship with Steve, if I were to ask you if you would date Tony would you say yes? Yes self, I would date Tony.” Bucky says slowly letting Tony understand he’s having a conversation with himself “Got it?” Tony nods “okay, so now that we’ve established I would you would date Steve and me, Steve would date me and you and I would date you and Steve isn’t the obvious conclusion is for all of us to date? We make everyone happy. It’s a win, win, win” Bucky says with a shrug and Tony gapes at him

“Well, I can’t fault your logic.” Tony finally says “but I don’t see how we’ll all be equals in this. You and Steve are definitely closer and will always have that bond and I won’t.”

“That’s not true Tony. I love Bucky as much as I love you.” Steve says easily but Tony freezes and Steve realize what he said. “Umm.” Steve looks at Bucky

“We love you.” Bucky says confidently “You don’t have to say it back, but I mean Steve let the cat out of the bag so… but yeah, Tony. We love you. We are in love with you and we don’t want to lose you.” Tony doesn’t say anything letting it sink in for a moment and bucky and Steve share a nervous look.

“So.” Tony finally says “Who do I kiss first?” Tony asks his lips pulling into a smile. And Steve and bucky smile simultaneously

“I’ll let Bucky have that honor because he did all the talking.” Steve says smiling,

Without another word Tony and Bucky makes their way to each other and Tony pulls him in for a long passionate kiss.

“Okay, Steve, your turn.” Tony pulls Steve in and kisses him just as long as Bucky. When Tony pulls back Steve can’t help smile at Tony’s swollen pink lips and his glazed over eyes.

“Okay. I can dig it.” Tony says smiling. The three of them laugh “You have to kiss now.” Tony says to them.

Bucky smirks and pulls Steve in and starts making out with Steve right on the spot.

“Oh god that’s hot.” Tony whispers Bucky and Steve laugh into the kiss.

Once Bucky pulls back he pulls in Tony.

And starts kissing down his jaw making Tony moan when he reaches his neck.

“Oh God.” Tony moans when he hits the sweet spot. “Bucky.”

“Can we move this upstairs.” Steve whispers dazed.

“I don’t think I can make it upstairs.” Bucky whispers

“Couch?” Steve asks and Bucky nods

“Is that okay, Tony?” Steve asks when Tony doesn’t respond.

Tony just makes a noise of protest as Bucky tries to move away

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Bucky basically passes Tony to Steve who starts kissing hot and heavy again as Bucky takes off his shirt. Steve breaks the kiss for as little as possible to take off his. Tony runs his hands over Steve’s body and Steve moans.

When Steve reaches for them hem of Tony’s shirt he pushes Steve’s hands away and backs up.

“Tony?” Steve asks looking at Tony questioningly.

“I don’t.... I’d rather keep my shirt on.” Tony whispers

“Tony, we don’t care about the arc reactor. We actually like it since it’s keeping you alive.” Steve says taking a step closer which Tony takes a small one back.

“It’s not… it’s not the arc reactor.” Tony sighs “It’s not… there’s a lot of scars from Afghanistan… And it’s not pretty.”  Tony says looking down

“Hey.” Bucky says quietly “We don’t care about your scars. Like I know you guys don’t care about my arm.”

“Your arm is fucking awesome.” Tony says “My scars are not.”

“Who told you that?” Bucky asks tilting his head. Tony shrugs. “Do you trust me?” Bucky asks and Tony nods a little hesitantly

“Okay.” Bucky walks over and reaches for the hem of his shirt. Tony takes  deep breath and nods. Slowly bucky lifts of his shirt and looks at his chest. Tony shrinks away but Bucky stops him.

“You’re beautiful.” Bucky whispers “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Bucky pulls him in for a kiss

“I love you.” Tony whispers And Bucky smiles he pulls apart “I love both of you.” he says looking to Steve who grins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff and making tony feel better.

They end up not having sex. Tony decided they should probably have a few dates before having that and of course Steve and Bucky agree. They do sleep in the same bed that night.

“Who is snoring?” Bucky groans

“You’ve been sleeping with me for how long now?” Steve murmurs “I don’t snore.” They both turn to each other and then the man laying half on Steve half on Bucky drooling on the pillow.

“He snores?” Bucky says with a laugh

“Never would have guessed.” Steve says trying to not to laugh too loud.

“I’m not the one who moans in their sleep.” Tony whispers making the others jump back in shock “One of you just was like hmmmmmmmm.” Tony hums “mmhmmmmmmmm.”

“Oh that’s Steve.” Bucky shrugs

“What?” Steve asks “I do not moan in my sleep!”

“You do. It’s more like a hum kinda moan. You didn’t know?” Tony asks

“No.” Steve looks down embarrassed

“God, the howling commandos laughed forever about that!” Bucky snorts “We thought you knew!”

“I think it’s cute.” Tony snickers.

“Do I do anything weird in my sleep?” Bucky asks

“Yeah.” Tony and Steve say in unison

“What do I do?” Bucky asks cautiously

“You talk.” Steve says with a laugh “You did math once.” Tony breaks out laughing

“Who does math in their sleep?” Bucky asks

“Tony, probably would.” Steve says shrugging.

“I’m engineer of course I do math in my sleep. I’m always doing math.” Tony says snorting and sits up. “What time is it?” Tony asks

“6 am.” Steve says

“What the hell?” Tony asks “Why are we not sleeping?”

“Because we have our morning run. Feel free to go back to sleep.” Bucky says shrugging

“Yeah, like that’s going to happen.” Tony sighs “I need coffee.”

“You should cut back on that. You drink like 10 cups a day.” Steve mentions Tony sends him a glare.

“Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean you get to go all mom on me. We haven’t reached that stage of our relationship yet.”

“Right, Sorry.” Steve apologizes “Anyway, usually we go on our morning run then have breakfast.”

“Yeah, so… after we get back, we’ll make it so…” Bucky says with a shrug

“Whatever.” Tony mumbles sitting up cracking his neck. “Hop to it.” The two super-soldiers get up and Tony watches as they head out the door.

“We’ll be back in like an hour.” Steve calls

“Okay. Have fun.” Tony mumbles

“You alright?” Bucky asks

“Yup, fine. Go.” He shoos them after one las look they head out.

“Breakfast huh?” Tony mumbles to himself “How hard could that be?”

 

“NO!” Tony runs back over to the stove as his 3rd batch of pancakes are going up in smoke “God damn it.” He lifts the pan and dumps them into the garbage. He looks over and sees the bacon cooking perfectly “Awesome.” He opens the oven to get the cinnamon buns out and smoke starts coming out as soon as he opens it. He steps back and starts coughing and the fire alarm starts going off. “NO! J, disarms the sprinklers-“ Tony cuts himself off as he starts to get drenched. “Stupid safety precautions.” Tony mumbles water dripping down his face. “J, turn them off.”

“Of course sir. Captain Rogers and Mr. Barnes are on their way up.” The water goes off.

“Great. I should have called Bruce he cook breakfast like a champ.” The elevator door opens

“What’s that smell?” Steve asks as they walk towards the kitchen

“Why is wet?” Bucky asks walking in

“I don’t want to hear a god damn word.” Tony threatens as they take in the room.

“What did you do?” Steve asks trying to hold back a laugh “You’re soaking wet.”

“I _tried_ to make breakfast. I over estimated my cooking ability and burned the cinnamon buns which set of the sprinklers from the smoke.” Tony says with a shrug and they chuckle

“How do you mess cinnamon buns up that bad?” Bucky asks

“Awe, sweetie.” Steve says with a laugh “Next time, let us help.”

“Next time?” Tony asks running his hand through his damp hair and then looks at it and shakes off the water making a disgusting look at it. Steve and Bucky chuckle “There is no next time. I’m done cooking for the rest of my life. You two are just going to have to do it.”

“Is anything salvageable?” Steve asks walking in ignoring the water.

“Uh… the bacon was coming along very well, but now it’s soaking wet.”

“So that’s a no?” Steve asks with a small laugh

“It’s a no.” Tony says “I need to change.” Tony says looking at his wet clothes which are now sticking to his body.

“Go change and we’ll start cleaning up.” Bucky offers. “Then we can go to breakfast.” Tony nods and exits the room.

“It was nice of him to try.” Steve says once he’s gone.

“Yeah, it was… Tony Stark trying to cook a meal for the first time was a bust.” Bucky says “We should teach him how to cook. It could be like, a date night.”

“I’m in, we just have to convince Tony.”

 

Once the cooking fiasco is cleaned up they decided to head to little breakfast nook around the corner. Once seated and ordered Bucky speaks up.

“So… I’d like to talk some more on what happened last night.”

“What about last night?” Tony asks hesitantly

“The scars and such.” Bucky whispers

“I’m good.” Tony says taking a sip of his coffee.

“Tony.” Steve says cautiously “We just want to help.”

“I don’t need help.” Tony says putting his mug “If that’s the only reason we came here-“

“No. Tony, it’s not. I just know you’re not comfortable with them, and we wanted to make sure you knew we didn’t care. That-“

“Could you shut up?” Tony says looking around the restaurant seeing a few people looking at them “I don’t want to discuss this now.” Steve gets the cue and puts a hand on Bucky when he looks like he’s about to protest.

“Not the right setting.” Steve whispers

“We need to talk about it.” Bucky says turning to Steve

“Yes, but not when people are watching.” Steve says calmly making Bucky look around

“Oh… sorry.”

“Look, you guys just have breakfast.” Tony starts standing “I’ll meet you back at the tower.”

“Wait Tony.” Steve says reaching for him

“Its fine, Steve.” Tony says pulling back. “I’m not even hungry.”

“Tony.” Bucky says softly. But tony doesn’t listen he just walks out of the store and heads home. “How is this ever going to work if he won’t talk to us?” Bucky asks turning to Steve

“He’ll talk to us, just not around other people, where they could hear. You know how he is.”

“I hope you’re right.” Bucky whispers as the waitress comes out.

 

“JARVIS, music.”

“Of course, Sir.” Tony sighs contently when AC/DC starts blasting. He starts tinkering on his project, magnetic arrows for Clint. TV show or not it’s a good idea.

“Sir, Captain Rogers and Mr. Barnes are at the door. Shall I let them in?” 

“We’re not on lockdown, so… why not?” The music shuts off and he hears the door open but he doesn’t turn around

“We brought you what you ordered.” Steve says placing the container on the counter. “if you decided you were hungry.”

Tony doesnm’t turn around but knows they didn’t leave. His best guess is they’re on the couch.

“What do you want me to say?” Tony asks after a minute “That they don’t bother me? Because they do. Or that if you assure me a thousand times, it’ll get better? Because it won’t.” Tony turns around to look at his boyfriends who are just listening patiently. “neither of you have to ever worry about that. You just heal. And every time I look at you, I can’t help but wonder what you see when you look at me.” Tony looks down “And I’m not just talking about the scars.”

“Tony.” Steve says softly “All we see when we look at you is good. We see a remarkable man who doesn’t let anything stand in their way when they believe in something.”

“Who will always fight for what’s right and will do whatever it takes to protect those he cares about.”

“Who is smarter and funnier than anyone I will ever meet.”

“Who never backs down from a challenge, even when the odd are against them.”

“Who watches all the sci-fi, fantasy and superhero movies because he just can’t get enough because he’s a total nerd.”

“Who has a beautiful body which only proves how strong resourceful he his.”

“Who we love and want to be with for as long as we can.” Steve finishes and Tony covers his mouth to stop the sob that comes out but he can’t help the tears that slide down his cheek.

“We love you, Tony.” Bucky says softly and tony takes a deep breath

“I love you too.” Tony says softly Bucky and Steve make their way over to him and pull him into a hug “I love you too.” Tony sobs into Steve’s embrace. “Always and forever.” Tony whispers

“Always and forever.” Steve and Bucky repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would think Tony snores? And my brother hums in her sleep. Like no joke, and i've heard my sister do math in her sleep. She said x+y=4. Not even kidding.
> 
> Any way hope you enjoyed! I may have another one out tonight depending on if i want to write or read.  
> As always feel free to give me a prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I kinda feel that the three words were only in the last bit, and i'm not sure how i feel about that, but i had more of an idea for the pre-relationship and this just helps them overcome it. I might add a second chapter where they talk about how Tony's been feeling about the scars and what happened. How would you guys feel about that?
> 
> As always feel free to give me a prompt. I have another one next but i'm always willing to write them!


End file.
